


Going Under

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-04
Updated: 2005-11-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Tonks is going under...Will Harry and Ron join her?





	Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

A/N-Thanks to Simons_Flower for the beta! This trio was fun to write.

 

She’s watched them since they were boys and she’d always been aware of them. She saw when they returned from defeating Voldemort, she saw the grief etched deeply on their faces as Ron laid Hermione in the grass of the Burrow and sobbed over her lifeless body. She heard him crying at night and she understood. She cried the same way the day the Greyback tore Remus apart. 

She heard Harry trying to comfort Ron, trying to push him past the grief. She learned of the true nature of the trio’s relationship. She learned that Ron always loved her more than Harry but that he had allowed Harry to steal just a bit of love from both of them. She heard them moaning on the nights they forgot the silencing charms and it took her breath away.

Sometimes when she’s near them she forget to breathe and then has to gulp for air. It’s only the three of them left at the Burrow now. Ron’s the only surviving Weasley, she the only surviving Black, and Harry...well, he was always alone, wasn’t he?

She watches them closely, feels their eyes on her, and wonders what would happen if she went to them. She was lonely and part of her died the day that Remus did. The first time it happens she didn’t mean for it to, she simply went to get a drink in the middle of the night and they were in the living room. The firelight bathed their skin as Ron licked his way down the center of Harry’s chest. Harry’s head was thrown back and he whispered words of love to Ron. Their movements were easy, they knew each other’s body well, and Tonks couldn’t help but slide her hand into knickers. She brought herself off, biting hard on her free hand as she came, and she was certain they heard the tiny squeak she let escape. Harry stiffened slightly as she started back up the stairs but his hands threaded themselves through Ron’s hair and he chanted for Ron to suck him.

The second time wasn’t an accident. She had found Harry’s invisibility cloak as she attempted to clean their room. She wasn’t snooping she told herself, she really wasn’t, and when she started up the stairs that night she had every intention of returning it.

The door was open and when she lifted her hand to knock she saw them. They were kissing, their tongues dancing in open air, and she felt her knickers dancing. Harry broke the kiss and panted as Ron’s hand slid down to stroke his cock. 

“Do you think about her?” Harry groaned as Ron pushed his boxers down and freed his erection. “I’ve been thinking about her.”

“I reckon,” Ron moaned as Harry banished his clothes and took Ron’s weeping cock in his hand. “I do…she’s beautiful…I heard her that night on the stairs and…”

She tried to put the invisibility cloak on and she stumbled into the wall in her haste. Her eyes met green and blue and, without a word, Ron closed the distance between them. He pulled her inside the bedroom and slammed the door behind them. His eyes grew dark with arousal and he pressed her against the door.

“Do you like to watch us?” he growled. “Do you, Tonks?”

She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, and she knew that this moment has been inevitable. Her head was spinning and they hadn’t even touched her, hadn’t fucked her. All she could do was whimper.

Harry joined Ron and together they stripped the t-shirt from her body. Harry dipped his head and captured her nipple between his lips and with a growl Ron tore the knickers away from her body.

“I think she likes watching us,” Harry murmured after releasing her nipple. “I think she got off watching you suck my cock.”

Ron’s lips brushed hers, as his hand slid between her legs. “Is that true?” he asked and slid his tongue along the seam of her lips. His fingers danced over her clit and he turned his head slightly to meet Harry’s mouth. She was so close that she could see the moment his tongue slid between Harry’s lips. She could feel their cocks heavy and hard on either side of her and she suddenly found her voice.

“Yes, I like to watch you,” she gasped as Ron plunged two fingers deep into her pussy. “Oh please…”

Harry claimed her lips in a bruising kiss, his tongue plundering her mouth as he forced her hands to their cocks. She began stroking each of them slowly from base to tip, her hands working in time with the thrust of Ron’s fingers. She growled when he pulled his fingers out and lifted them to Harry’s lips. He coated Harry’s lips until they shone with her wetness and Harry’s tongue darted out to taste her.

“Oh fuck,” she hissed as Ron claimed Harry’s lips. She stroked their cocks as Ron licked Harry’s lips clean and she practically snarled,“Fuck me.”

Ron smiled and drew her towards the bed, pulling her on top of him, and without warning he lifted her and forced her down on his hard cock. She mewled, her head falling back, and when Ron shifted she almost came right then.

“Tonks.” Harry stood on the bed in front of her and she rocked forward as he brushed his cock against her lips. “Suck me.”

She needed no encouragement and opened her mouth to take his tip between her lips. His hands threaded through his hair and Ron’s hands pulled Harry’s hips back and down.

“I’m going to tell you what he’s doing to me,” Harry moaned as she took his cock to the base. “His tongue is circling my arsehole and his cock is buried inside your wet pussy.”

Ron growled and Tonks couldn’t help but moan as Ron’s hands guided her along his shaft. His grip was tight on her hips and when he slid his fingers over her clit she moaned again. Harry guided her up and down his erection and she fluttered her tongue along the underside of his cock. Moans echoed against the walls of the room, through the open window, as Tonks rocked on Ron’s cock while Harry fucked her mouth.

“His tongue is fucking me, Tonks,” Harry moaned. “Your mouth is so fucking hot.”

Ron pressed his fingers hard against her clit, rubbing in circles, and she could feel herself approaching the edge. She was going to come, no doubt about it.

“You want me to fuck you too?” Harry growled as she sucked just the tip of his cock and flicked the head with her tongue. “You want me to fuck you or do you want to watch me fuck him?”

His words drove her over the edge and, without warning, she clenched around Ron as she came. Her entire body stiffened and she dug her nails into Harry’s arse cheeks. She felt Ron’s tongue sliding over her fingers and when Harry pulled away from her, she whimpered.

“What do you want?” Harry asked, his voice desperate, and Ron shifted inside her again causing her to moan. “Tell me.”

“I want you to fuck him,” she whimpered. Ron slid his fingers from between her legs and lifted them to her lips. She sucked each one clean and met Harry’s eyes. “I want his mouth on my pussy, his cock in my mouth, and I want you to drive that cock of yours deep in his arse.”

“Such dirty language,” Ron growled as he lifted her up and over his face. She spun around and when he pulled her hips down and parted her folds she cried out.

“I’m not your normal girl,” she hissed as his tongue slid over her clit. “Fuck him, Potter.”

She was entranced as Harry spread Ron’s legs wide and drove his cock deep into Ron’s arse. Ron’s tongue plunged inside her and Harry forced her head down to Ron’s cock. She kept her eyes open as she worked Ron’s cock; she could taste herself there. Harry was slamming in and out of Ron, their bodies sticking together for a moment, and the sound was driving her mad. Ron’s tongue and fingers worked in unison and he moaned against her clit with every thrust Harry made.

“So good, Ron…love to fuck you,” Harry grunted, his hands sliding into Tonks hair to guide her up and down Ron’s cock. “Was she tight?”

Ron sucked her clit hard and Tonks whimpered his name. “Yes she was tight, wet, hot…fuck me harder, Potter.”

Harry’s head fell back as he pounded into Ron. Tonks could feel Ron’s cock swelling when his teeth grazed her clit she came moaning around his shaft. Ron pumped his hips up and she let her jaw go slack. She sucked hard at the base of his cock and he shouted as he came deep in her mouth. She swallowed all of him and then lapped at his cock. 

“Come Harry…” Ron moaned as Tonks rolled off him to watch Harry fuck Ron.

“So beautiful,” she whispered as Harry slid Ron’s legs over his shoulder. He drove in hard and deep and, with a shout of his own, came. Tonks couldn’t help but notice that his jaw twitched and his body shook. She wanted to see Ron come undone like that.

Ron collapsed on Harry and they pulled her to them. She thought perhaps she was merely a replacement for Hermione until Ron whispered. 

“We know who we were shagging, Tonks.” He drew her to him for a kiss. “You can’t replace Hermione, but we care for you. We want you and need you.”

She smiled slightly and brushed her lips against his. “Then you have me.”

Harry did the cleansing charms and Ron lay between them. When she was certain Harry had drifted off she whispered to Ron, “I understand.”

He smiled in the darkness. “We’re going under aren’t we?”

She nodded and snuggled into him. “But it’s all right.”

He brought his arm around her and they fell asleep.


End file.
